


Hogwarts's new Necromancer

by Crimson_songbird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: A crossover, Another Solangelo goes to hogwarts, Drew and Nico are bitchy bffs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reyna is as protective of his lil bro as ever, married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_songbird/pseuds/Crimson_songbird
Summary: Nico Di Angelo has recently married Will Solace and was spending their last year at Camp in peace making plans for a new life with his husband in New York. However after Hecate's sudden appearance at Camp to send some demigods to protect Hogwarts Nico reveals his hidden wizarding bloodline.  He, Will, Drew Tanaka, Reyna, Hazel are to go and train the unclaimed demigods of Hogwarts and help protect the castle. They are helped in their task by Draco Malfoy who is a legacy of Mercury. However a certain green eyed boy, the hero of Hogwarts with a lightning shaped scar on his forehead  is very wary and suspicious of them. Throw in a overly cheerful DADA teacher.After all, if the five crazy Americans end up in a boring magic school, can you stop them from spicing  the good ol' life up?





	1. Nico

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.

The autumn sun beat down on Nico burning his back, as he ran, his chest rising and falling fast long hair flying in the breeze. The sweet scent of strawberries hung in the warm air. His senses were on high alert ears trying to catch the smallest sound. His bare feet skidded to a stop, and his eyes scanned the surrounding strawberry plants. 

“Come out , come out. I know you are hiding here.” He muttered. He heard a rustle behind him and quickly spun around. Slowly he advanced the bushes. He peeked at them cautiously. Nothing.

“Hmm, I swear I he…..” The rest of the words never left his mouth as he suddenly pinned down to the earth by a large weight. A shriek left him as he tumbled down.

“Gotcha” Will said in his face with a triumphant smile.

“Get off me you moron!” Nico said trying to get Will off him in vain.

“Not unless you say ‘I give up’”

“Never!”

So they spend the next few minutes rolling in the grass, laughing and screaming like kids until an exhausted Nico finally gave up.

“Oh, fine you win. Now get off me” he huffed.

Will grinned and rolled off him. They laid side by side trying to catch their breaths. Nico moved closer to Will and dug his face in the other’s neck. Will smelled like coconut , sunshine and shampoo. Nico sighed happily as he felt Will’s warm arm wrap around his waist. 

“I can’t believe that this is the last week at Camp.”Will said finally breaking the silence.

“Yeah.” Nico agreed.

“On the bright side,” Will said,” I found out there is an apartment for sale on Staten Island.”

Nico twisted his head to look at him and tapped his chin thoughtfully. “ Its too close to Brooklyn.” he said.

“So? It's not like they are strangers. I mean, Sadie and Anubis can come over sometimes. Plus Manhattan will a ferry ride away. “

“I don’t know…….”

“Come on, Neeks. It's a nice neighbourhood. It's even got a Zoo . Convenience store is very close by too. 5 mins on foot.”

“Okay, okay” Nico smiled,” I’ll check it out.”

“Thanks babe.” Will said kissing him. Nico hummed into the kiss in reply. Will other hand creeped around to twirl the wedding ring on his right hand. It was a new habit he had acquired since they got married in February. Will’s tongue prodded at his teeth, asking for entrance which Nico gladly granted .Their lips move in sync like they have thousands of time. They broke apart, and Will pecked his lips again for a good measure.

The last few months of Nico life was a blur. So much has happened in so little time. It seemed like yesterday it was his eighteenth birthday. He remembered it so cleary. The sight of Will down on one knee, gold hair shining in campfire. He remembered the campers’ surprised and happy gasps and cries his own heart thundering in his chest. Two weeks later they had gotten married. A beach wedding at the borders of the camp, so that the magicians and Sally and Paul could attend it. It was simple but beautiful (courtesy of Annabeth and Hephaestus cabin). People from both the camps came . And even Hades, Apollo and a very ecstatic Persephone. ( Nico had to accept he was surprised that they had bothered to come. But apparently Hades was a much better father than he used to be.) It was followed two blissful weeks of honeymoon at Italy.

Will would be joining his new job from next summer. Junior apprentice at a renonwed hospital of NYC. ( Now he could actually get away with those ‘Doctor’s orders’). It was their last year at camp and they had to decide where they wanted to move to. Nico wanted to stay close to Manhattan . He too much memories there to move away. Also it was best to stay close to Camp.

Will’s fingers snapping in front of his face brought him out of his thoughts. “Hey, you okay?” Will asked frowning.

“Yeah , just thinking.” he said rolling to face him. 

Will smirked ,” About…….”

“ Get your out of the clouds, Solace.” he laughed punching his arm.

“Its Solace- Di Angelo, babe.”

“Oh, yeah. You stole my title.” Nico said and they burst out laughing.

Once they stopped Nico leaned over to bump noses with Will,” I love you so much .” he murmured.

“I love too babe.” Will said pressing their lips together.

“Ahem. Are you two done with PDA ?” a voice said interrupting them.

Nico groaned as Will pulled away.” What is it Drew?” he said glaring up at his best friend a.k.a Drew Tanaka.

Drew put her hands on her hips.” Chiron called emergency counsellor’s meeting. “She said shrugging.

That made them scramble up.” Is something wrong?” Will asked worriedly as they made their way to the Big House.

“Nothing that I know off.” 

“Great.” Nico muttered. “Hey.” Drew said sensing his discomfort. “ It's probably nothing. Could be a new camper or some new rules or hey it could also be a field trip to Olympus.” She sighed.” I haven't been there in so long. I could use some Medea’s sunscreen and waterproof make up.Maybe some new daggers and armour polish.”She said dreamily.

“A field trip so late in the summer?” Nico asked raising an eyebrow.

“I am just guessing ,okay.” 

“I hate your guesses. Exactly the opposite thing happens. As far as I can remember.”

“Hey! Take that back,spooky.”

“Who are calling spooky, you pink bitch?”

“Whoa, whoa not now guys.” Will said breaking ‘their about to start’ argument.

Apparently Nico and Drew had a weird friendship. With a even weirder starting.

~Flashback~

It had been a few weeks since Nico discovered that he had knack for makeup and femme clothing. He still had a lot of stuff to figure out but between his new relationship with Will, his Underworldly duties and training the sudden flood of new campers he did not have much time for it. 

He could have asked any of the girls but Annabeth was in New Rome with Percy and Piper was still recovering from the shock of Jason’s death. It had affected Nico a lot too. Jason was like his elder brother and among the very people who he could trust. He had locked himself in his cabin for a week straight allowing only Will to come in. 

Presently he was making his way to the Aphrodite cabin to talk with Piper who recently had a another meltdown. He was walking lost in his thoughts , looking at his shoes. At the door of the cabin he slammed into someone. Hard. Their forehead hit his and something collided with his chest. He stumbled back rubbing his now sore head to see a very disgruntled Drew . Contents of a make up box were spilled on the floor.

“Sorry.” Both of them blurted out at the same time. Nico let a ghost of a smile come to his lips. He crouched next to her and help her collect the spilt stuff.

“Hey , can I ask for a favour?” Drew said with hesitation.

Nico frowned. “ Depends on what you are asking for. “ he said his voice now cold.

Drew pointed to the stygian sword at his hip. “ Can you teach me to fight better?”

Nico’s eyebrows shot up. “ Only if you return the favour.”

“With what?” she asked worriedly. 

Nico took a deep breath. “ Will tell me how to……” he waved at her make up box. Drew looked surprised. “ You want to learn how to put make up?” 

Nico felt blood rush to his cheeks. “Do you agree or not?”

Drew smiled,” Of course. You came to the best person hun.” 

Nico scowled at the nick name,” Just….meet me tomorrow at the arena after breakfast.”

~Flashback End~

After that Nico and Drew had come a long way together. Nico was surprised at the amount he had in common with her. She wanted to start fresh she told him. It was something Nico understood. He believed in second chances. So he trained her harder than he had ever trained anyone else.

In return she had helped him to discover his gender moods. He found out that he was gender fluid . They both had come a long way from there ; Drew was skilled with daggers and Nico could pass as a girl if he went all out. 

Presently Piper was in New Rome spending time with Rachel so Drew had taken over as the cabin counselor. 

The three of them seated themselves around the ping-pong table in the rec. Chiron sat at one end of the table. There was Clarisse( who was as usual twirling her dagger) , Lou Ellen, Malcom ,Clovis ( muttering something incoherent in his sleep) and Julia and Alice( who were whispering something about putting glue in someone’s shampoo) among others.

“Demigods.” Chiron said “ You are probably wondering what this is about.” 

“Nothing good I am sure.” Clarisse muttered. 

“We have a visitor” Chiron continued . A young woman appeared next to him. Her golden hair in greek style ponytail. She wore a sleeveless dress that rippled like spilling ink.Hecate. Nico felt the blood drain away from his face. No. Not now. He had an idea what this was about. And he was probably right.


	2. Will

Will was surprised to see Hecate at camp. The Goddess of Magic usually kept away from them and she had very few children. Her cabin was always empty during the winters. Will was hoping for a peaceful afternoon with Nico. But no, something had to happen.

“Lady Hecate” Malcolm said and they all knelt to avoid being deep fried, or being turned into something like insects or weasels.

Beside Will ,Nico looked very pale his eyes watching Hecate carefully. “Nico is something wrong?” he whispered.

“I’m fine, Will.” He said stiffly. 

“Rise, demigods. I have a task for you .” She said as if she expected them to be grateful. 

“Task?” Clarisse’s said her right eye twitching.

Hecate nodded,” But before that I have to tell you about my wizarding world. So she told us about how she had blessed two mortals with small amounts of magic and how they had grown to have their own world.” Chiron sat in his wheelchair looking very grim and serious. But from the others faces , (open mouths and bulging eyes) Will understood they were as baffled as he was. Even Lou Ellen looked at her as if she was speaking Hebrew.

“After the Giant war,” Hecate continued “ the magic school of Hogwarts..” Giggles and snorts that rang out making her glare. “ ...has became a hub for monster activity. There are a very few trained demigods in the wizarding ranks and they are unable to hold them without help. My daughter who is the current headmistress of the school has asked for help to train the numerous unclaimed and untrained demigods at Hogwarts. I want five of you to go to Hogwarts undercover as students and help train and fight the monsters. All demigods have the ability to perform magic so it wouldn’t be a problem. The school term starts three days later on September 1st. ” She finished.

Silence. 

“Mom” Lou started as she was had the least chance of getting fried. “ This is kind of hard to take in…”

“You doubt me, and not without a good reason.” Hecate said staring at her skeptically.” Maybe demonstration will help. Nico, do you mind….”

‘Wha…?” Will said as they all turned to Nico . “Nico?” Will asked looking at him.

Nico gestured him to wait as he wordlessly stood up, still looking very pale. He dipped his hand into a nearby shadow and pulled out a thin black stick. A wand. Will thought shivers racing down his back.

Nico looked up at Hecate,” I have not used it for literally seventy years.” 

“Magic does not abandon until death. Show them.” Hecate said.

Nico took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He suddenly pointed the wand at Clarisse and said “Accio dagger.” Clarisse dagger shot from her hands and into Nico palm.

“And that is magic.” Hecate said.

Clarisse blinked once , twice. Here it comes Will thought. “Di Angelo” she growled “ How dare you … I’m going to kill you.” She jumped towards Nico who immediately dropped the dagger and wisely ducked behind Will. 

“Whoa Clarisse, calm down.” Will said putting his hands up to stop her. “ Don’t kill him. For me, okay. I don’t want to be a widower so soon.” 

Nico grumbled from behind him something about if it was the only reason. Clarisse huffed. “He gets out of this only because I owe you one.” She stomped back to her seat. 

“Thanks.” Nico muttered. “Don’t do that again or next time the best I’ll be able to do is patch up your broken ribs.” Will said .

Hecate cleared her throat making their attention turn back on her. “ Nico I want you to lead this. No one other than you knows about the wizarding world. Choose five others to be your teammates.” Will stomach dropped to the floor. There goes away our winter plans.

“I’ll go.” Will said immediately. “If there is to be fighting you will need a medic.” Nico smiled at him and squeezed his fingers. They both knew the real reason, Will needed Nico beside him each day , needed to hold his hands , to kiss him , to listen to his flute like breaths while he slept….. , as Nico needed him. 

“Okay.” Nico turned to Drew. “ Drew, how do you feel about spending a whole school year in Scotland?”

Drew looked surprised for a moment and then she smiled with excitement. “ Yes! Oh my gods Yes! I want see this new place . And I definitely want to learn magic.” 

“Can Hazel and Reyna come?” Nico asked Hecate who nodded. “Anyone got a prism?” he asked .

“Here.” Julia dug one out of her pocket and handed it to her. Nico threw a drachma into the rainbow formed by the prism and said,” O Iris , Rainbow Goddess, show me Reyna Avila Ramirez Arellano at Camp Jupiter.” 

The rainbow shimmered to show Hazel, Frank and Reyna bending over a map of the Field of Mars probably for another war game. 

“Hazel, Reyna.” Nico called out making them spin around.

“Nico! Everything okay brother? Will , everything o….” Her steady stream of questions came to a stop as she noticed Hecate standing in the background. “Lady Hecate .” 

“Hello Hazel.” Hecate said nodding.

“Listen I got a request,” Nico said and quickly briefed the three of them. He took a breadth.” So, Hazel,Reyna will you come with us?”

Reyna smiled and nodded,” Of course, Nico. Also year in Scotland does not sound bad and trainig is something I’m good at”

“Haz?”

Hazel looked at Frank .” Frank can I go please? I’ll IM you everyday,okay? Please ?”

“Of course Hazel, you don’t need to ask me.But I’ll miss you .” Frank said smiling.

Hazel smiled and standing on her toes placed a kiss on Frank’s cheek.” Thanks so much. I’ll miss you too though.”

Will along with several people around the table awwed. “They are so cute!” Drew squealed. Frank and Hazel blushed. 

Hecate coughed for a second time making their attention go back to her. It was hard for them to be focussed at one thing all the time. They were all ADHD after all .

Hecate clicked her fingers and five parchment envelopes with their names written in the front in emerald green ink appeared.She handed them to Nico. 

“What are these?” Drew asked.

“They are our letters for admission and they have information about the books and other stuff needed, right?” Nico asked Hecate who nodded.

“Meet me tomorrow at Thalia’s tree and I’ll give the four of you the knowledge you need for studying in seventh year .” She said and disappeared.

“Well,” Hazel said and clapped her hands. “ What do we pack Nico?”

Nico ran a hand through his messy hair.” Pack winter clothes , it will be very cold there. Also weapons, nectar and ambrosia. Take only one set of regular clothes, we will need to buy school robes. Take big suitcases ,there will be loads of books. I will see Papa about the transport. I will tell you rest later.”Hazel and Reyna nodded.

“Nico” Frank said .” Please bring Hazel back safely.” he said putting an arm around Hazel.

“Frank she is my sister too. I will kill anyone who touches a hair on her head. “ Nico replied raising an eyebrow.

“I can take care of myself you two.” Hazel said giggling.

“Well, we better start making preparations then. See you tomorrow at 8 Nico.” Reyna smiled at him and swiped her hand cutting the connections.

“Well I got to go see father, will you do the packing?” Nico asked Will.

“Sure love.” Will said and kissed his hubby’s forehead. Nico blushed a little and walked into the nearest shadow.

“Drew, Will you need to rest well before tomorrow.” Chiron said.

Will nodded as everybody got up to leave. “Well, see you at dinner Will” Drew said when they reached the Hades cabin. 

“Yeah.”Will said and went inside to pack for their journey.


	3. Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long😅😄. Chap 3 is here

Will put in the laptop on top of the clothes and zipped the suitcase shut. He then stood up and stretched . Suddenly he felt a tug on his leg and the next thing he knew was he was hanging upside down the air. From nothing.

“Hey! I can do the non-verbal spells too!” Nico exclaimed happily wand in his hand and eyes on a very old notebook in his lap. 

“Nico, if you don’t put me down, I’ll snap that stick I swear.” Will growled.

“Tut, Tut I need someone to practise on sunshine.” He said swishing ‘that stick’ making Will fall in a heap in the floor. “Oops. Sorry.”

That's what Nico was doing all the afternoon after coming back from the Underworld. Sitting with a old notebook he brought from his room in Hades’s palace and practising non stop while Will packed.

Dinner conch sounded from the pavilion. “Come on, Nico . You need to eat.” Will said. 

“Okay. I’m done anyway.” he said putting the notebook down. He got up and stretched. 

“Whose notebook is that anyway?” Will asked as they made way towards the dining pavilion. Nico looked down and wrapped his arm around Will’s .

“Mother’s. She used to teach us from that one.” he muttered his grip tightening. Will wordlessly pulled him closer.

Dinner was fun to say. The Hades table was overcrowded with their friends. There was Drew, Lou Ellen, Cecil, Kayla, Austin, Clarisse, Connor, Travis ,Katie, Miranda ,Stacey, Nyssa and even Harley. Campfire was also great . They sat side by side eating melting marshmallows of the stick and singing stupid old campfire songs with everyone.

Later they walked back to Cabin 13 holding hands, walking together in peaceful silence. 

“Bath?” Will asked and Nico nodded tired.

Will went to the bathroom and ran hot water in the large obsidian tub and added bubbles in it. They quickly stripped and stepped into the warm water, Nico resting his back against Will’s muscled torso . Will closed his eyes feeling the warmth of the water seeping into his tired muscles. In front of him Nico sighed and snuggled closer to his chest. Will warmed his arms around his small frame and put his chin on his head.

“Nico?”

“Hmm.” Nico looked like he was ready to fall asleep.

“We need to talk. I know you’re trying to avoid it.”

Nico sighed and looked up. “ I am sorry about this, Will. Believe me I want to spend our time in peace. I…” 

“Shh, Angel.” Will said kissing his long raven hair. “It's not your fault. You obviously can’t say no to Hecate. I know you have have reasons for keeping this secret. Will you explain tomorrow?”

“Yes, along with the others.”

“Will this be dangerous? Can it be that….” He did not need to finish the sentence. Nico knew what he was asking. What are the chances that we will die?

Nico twisted his wedding ring . He always wore a lot of rings. There was his skull ring that has been charmed to turn into his sword, his promise ring and wedding ring. On his left hand he had three rings, one made by Hazel for him ( a beautiful ring with stripes of gold and silver) and one from Persephone and one friendship ring from Drew.

“I don’t know. It should not be dangerous like Hecate said. But you can never tell.”

Will sighed. “ Looks like the plot on Staten Island will have to wait. I really hope it does not gets sold.”

Nico laughed lightly and settled back against him again. By the time the water had cooled off, Will found Nico fast asleep. He carried him to the bedroom after drying him off, pulled the covers over him and himself slipped in beside him. Nico muttered in his sleep and moved closer to Will curling up in the hollow of his chest, his cold body attracted by Will higher body temperature. Will brushed the damp hair away from his sleeping face and kissed his forehead.

“Sleep tight ,Angel.” he said and turned the lights off. 

~~~~~~~Time skip brought to you by Hypnos ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mhh.” A ray of light fell on his eyes walking him now. Beside him Nico slept peacefully chest rising and falling with soft sounding breaths. Will yawned. I can do with a bit more sleep. It's not like I have to do anything. Wait a min…..

Previous day memories flooded back to him and be turned to look at the clock. 45 mins before 8. 

“We’re late.” Will screeched and hurriedly got down from the bed thus displacing Nico.

“Will, whatareyoudoinggetbackhere.” Nico slurred rubbing his eyes. 

“Nico , we are going to Hogwarts, remember?” Will yelled running to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“𝛂𝛅𝚱𝚨𝚻𝚲!”


	4. Nico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double chap as an apology😉.

The 45 mins after waking up was complete chaos for both of them. Because…...

Nico could not decide what he wanted to wear.  
Will had forgotten to pack ambrosia and nectar and Nico had to shadow travel and bring them from the Big House.  
Nico had forgotten where he had left his phone charger and after a bit of screaming at each other they found that it was in the socket in the living room.  
Will found that his medicine bag had a hole and he had to repack everything in another bag.  
After everything was packed up, Will found he has forgotten to put in his toothbrush.  
Nico would not leave until his hair and kohl was perfect.

They reached Thalia’s tree 20 minutes after 8 , both of them panting. Nico had a disposable coffee mug in one hand and some wrapped up breakfast in a foil in the other. He had on his favourite tee, one that said ‘I Don’t Give A F**k’ in the front and a pair of jeans that ended just above his knees. He had his usual makeup and hair in a braid.

Will was wearing a light blue shirt that matched his eyes and a pair black jeans. The shirt highlighted his masculine body which Nico found distractingly hot even though it had been so many years. He too had a coffee cup in one hand and was pulling their suitcases with his other hand.

There was quite a small crowd at the base of the tree. There was Kayla, Austin , Clarisse ,Lou Ellen and Cecil along with Chiron in his centaur form and of course Drew. Hazel was resting at the shade of the tree taking sips from a flask probably containing Unicorn Drought. She was talking to Hecate and Reyna ,smiling and nodding. She is so cute and bubbly that even a Goddess can’t be cross with her. 

“There they are!” Drew shouted pointing once they came into sight. Hazel stood up and ran towards them and hugged both of them with her arms. 

“I missed you guys. “ She said giving them both a kiss on the cheek. 

“We missed you too, Haz .” Nico said as they tried to hug her the best they could with both hands full.  
Reyna smiled at them and hugged Nico. “ Have you been taking good care of my little bro?” she said glaring at Will.

Nico laughed,”Reyna, he’s not my boyfriend anymore so you can drop the big sis talk.” She laughed and clapped Will on the back .

“Must you be so late?” Hecate said glaring at them.

“It’s his fault!” They shouted at the same time pointing at each other. 

Everybody started laughing. Hecate pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Nico mentally high fived himself to be able to annoy a Goddess. 

“They are really an old married couple.” Lou giggled.

“Shut up” Nico grumbled and Will chuckled.

Hecate stepped forward and placed her hand on Will’s forehead. He suddenly shouted and clutched his head.

“Will ! Are you okay? “ Nico said gripping his shoulder. 

“It's a bit a disorienting.But he will be okay.” Drew said coming up.

“Yep.” Hazel said and Reyna nodded.

“The large amount of the information I imparted will naturally cause a headache.” Hecate.

“Its ‘kay. I’m fine” Will called out still shaking his head.

“This information is yours forever.Also my daughter, Minerva has made elaborate arrangements for your stay. I think she overdid it. She was beyond happy to know help was on its way.” Hecate shook her head. “ Remember, wizards can see through the regular Mist. Fare well demigods. Do not fail me.” she said and disappeared.

They walked to the road after they were done exchanging goodbyes. Jules-Albert was waiting there with a BMW SUV. Drew whistled from behind him. They loaded their bags in the back . Nico rode shotgun (no one was ready to sit beside a zombie), Drew and Hazel in the middle and Will and Reyna at the back. 

Nico nodded at Jules-Albert who started the car . Drew and Hazel poked their heads to the skylight while Nico, Will and Reyna through the windows waving at their friends. The car took a turn and Camp Half Blood was lost from sight.

Drew sighed and sat down,”Until April.”

“Until April.” Nico agreed.

“Do we have flight tick….” Reyna began but was cut off by the sound of someone’s stomach loudly complain. Will looked down at his stomach blushing while everyone else laughing.

“What? I’m haven’t eaten since dinner last night.” Will said still looking red in the face.

“Here.” Nico said passing him a wrapped up bacon while he himself bit into another one.

~~~~~~~~~~Time skip brought to you by Manhattan traffic~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“ I can’t believe you have a private jet managed by a zombie crew and staff.” Reyna grumbled as she took a cola from a undead airhostess.

Nico laughed and himself took a milkshake. “It's actually belongs jointly to me and Hazel.”

“I have been on it only once though that I went to France with Frank.” Hazel said sipping hot tea from a cup.

“This plane is awesome! I mean have you seen the bedrooms.” Drew said munching on an apple.

They were currently seated in the sofas of the drawing room of Ghost 198 ,the luxury aircraft that Hades had arranged for them. Perks of having a God of riches as your father.

“Nico, tell us what we need to know.” Reyna said.

“Yup. And the explanation you are due for.” Will said putting his chin on his hand. Nico sighed and leaned against him.

“Well, my mother was a wizard. The di-Angelo was a long line of dark wizards until it’s last two heirs died or so they thought. My family excelled in necromancy and Dark-Arts but we never misused that power. Probably explains why Mama caught Papa’s eye. Anyway she used to homeschool me and Bianca in magic; she knew we will never be able to attend a magic school. After Titan War when my memories sorta returned, I remembered but never had time to do anything with it. But after me and Will rented that flat in Manhattan, I started to visit the American wizarding community and got updated on what was happening. I ….”

“So that’s where you went on all those Friday afternoon’s!” Drew yelled.

Nico nodded.” Now listen carefully, last year there was a war in Hogwarts. There was this dark wizard named Voldemort who used Horcruxes to cheat Thanatos multiple times. Horcruxes are basically objects in which he placed parts of his soul. A boy named Harry Potter and his friends managed to get rid of the horcruxes and kill Voldemort. He is in our year, due to the war they are having a repeat of their seventh year. “

“They have wars too?” Will asked.

“Apparently. But we cannot reveal our true identities to them. They must not know about the Gods or the fact that we are demigods .”

“So, what do we do on reaching London?” Reyna asked.

“We drop our bags at a hotel Papa has booked and after a quick meal go to Diagon Alley for our shopping. Then we have to pack up by night. You guys have to move your lazy asses fast. We got loads to do.”

“Relax, Neeks” Will said putting his arms behind his head. “Its will be fine.”

Nico sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time skip brought to you by zombie pilots~~~~~~~~~~~

“I love so much Nico that you did not make us stay in this place.” Drew shuddered as they stood in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

“Its Leaky all right.” Will said laughing.

“You have your father’s weird sense of humour.” Reyna said shooting him a glare.

“I know right. And I have to put up him all the time.” Nico said.

“You act like you don’t get any benefits from putting up with me.” Will smirked. 

Blood rushed to his ears.”Shut up.” he said half-heartedly.

Drew and Reyna giggled while Hazel looked confused. “I don’t get it?” she said.

“You don’t want to know, trust me hun.” Drew said putting an arm around her. 

Nico sighed. “Just, come on.” he said walking in.

The inside was dark and shabby. All sorts of weird people were sitting all over the pub. As soon as they walked in, all conversation stopped. Nico gripped Will’s hand on feeling the gaze of those people. All of them were wearing regular casual clothes while the people in the bar wore wizarding clothes. Nico felt very uncomfortable.

“Come on, this way” he muttered and lead them to the courtyard. He felt everyone’s eyes on them as they walked out.

“Umm, Nico, there’s nothing here.” Hazel said staring at the wall.

He smirked. “Wait and watch , sis.” he said and tapped a brick three times with his wand. He then stood back and and watched the other’s faces as Diagon Alley opened up.

“Come, on. We need to get money for our stuff now.” he said walking towards the marble building that was Gringotts.

The walk was silent, the others were trying to absorb all that they were seeing, eyes wide.

“This place is….wow.” Reyna said finally. The other’s nodded.

“Have you been here before?” Will asked.

“Only once. That was before Giant war.” 

“Did you shadow travel?” Will asked shooting him an accusing look.

“Hey! Back then I used to shadow travel all over the place until you butted in and said ‘Doctor’s Orders, Di Angelo.’ “ he said with a horrible imitation of Will’s voice.

Will punched his arm and the others laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update as soon as I can but I guess it will take some time.


End file.
